The School Project
by gummiebears
Summary: What happens when Bella has to do a project with someone she dislikes or does she? Will they get along or will they fight? EXB? Find out. Summary not very good. One-Shot. All Human. MissStrawberrie's Monthly One-Shot Cullenizer Challenge


Title: The School Project

Penname: Gummiebears

Summary: What happens when Bella has to do a project with someone she dislikes? Will they get along or will they fight? EXB? Find out. One-shot. All Human. MissStrawberrie's Monthly One-Shot Cullenizer Challenge

Rating:T

POV(s): BPOV

Today I was going to Edward Cullen's house to work on out science project. We had to build an elevator that would lift a raw egg off the ground ten centimeters, without breaking the egg.

I was going to his house also because he didn't want to come to my house. He said he didn't want to go anywhere. Ugh, he is so stubborn and difficult. So now I was sitting in the passenger's seat of my mom's car, while she drove me to his house.

As amazing as it seems, I used to like him. Well actually I sort of do still like him, a little. I remember the first time I met him. It was our first day of junior high. He was my table partner in science and English. He looked gorgeous and handsome compared to the rest of the boys in this small town. Edward had his unusual color of bronze hair in a messy disarray. He had perfect features. He had no acne, nothing. With his hair it seemed to cause a lot of attention and if you add his perfect features to the equation he became very popular. All the guys wanted to be his best friend and all of the girls wanted to go out with him.

He could have been with anyone, yet he has stayed single since our last year, eighth grade. I am so happy to leave this school aka 'Hell Hole'. This school never gives us a break. During our summer breaks they would load us with homework. I would hardly call my summer vacations at all.

Anyways, that's beside the point. When I first met Edward he was really nice and caring. A month into the school year Edward changed a little. Well to say that he changed a little would be an understatement. He changed dramatically. And this was because he became popular.

He started to not talking to me and would ignore me during Science and English class. When he did talk to me. He would only use single word answers or would make his replies very short. He didn't want to be seen around me.

At school I wasn't popular, but I also wasn't bullied or anything. I was just kind of there. I didn't like to get involved with the social groups. I had three really great friends, Rosalie, Alice, and Angela.

We are all best friends. We all became best friends the moment we ate lunch together.

I wonder if Edward will be nice to me while we work on this stupid project, probably not. I hope he is not rude or anything, but I don't know. I mean he has changed a lot.

My mom's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Honey, we are here." My mom, Renee told me in an excited voice.

I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you when we are don't. I don't know how long we will be." I told her and reached for the handle on the car door.

"Okay sweetie, have fun." Renee said. I almost snorted at that statement, like that was going to happen.

I opened the car door and got out of the car. Before I closed the door I turned around, grabbed my backpack and said, "Bye mom."

"Bye Bella." My mom said. With that I closed the door and walked to the stairs of his house.

I walked up the stairs and rang the bell. I waited for a few seconds and then the door opened and I was a middle-aged woman, who I guess was Edward's mom.

She is very beautiful. She had caramel brown hair and pale skin with green eyes that were the same color as Edward's.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I am Esme, Edward's mom. Come on in." Esme said in a sweet voice.

I walked into the house and said, "Thank you."

Esme shut the door after I walked in and walked in after me.

"I think that he is downstairs with the stuff for the project." Esme told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said and smiled at her.

I looked around and saw stairs that looked like they would lead downstairs.

I looked at Esme and she gave me a reassuring smile and a nod.

I smiled back at her and headed for the stairs.

When I almost got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard music. When I got to the bottom of the stairs. I started to walk straight ahead. I was looking side to side, looking for where the music was coming from because maybe that was where Edward was. I wasn't looking straight ahead and I hit something really hard.

The impact was really hard that I almost fell backwards, but didn't because two strong arms caught me before I have a chance to fall.

I looked up and it was Edward, who had stopped me from falling. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. Instead he had a scowl on his face.

"Will you watch where you are going?" Edward growled.

I looked at Edward and frowned and started to walk past him, but I didn't get to walk very far because he was holding onto my right shoulder.

I felt a spark the moment Edward touched me. I looked at him and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry, just b careful okay?" Edward said with an apologetic smile.

Wow, I guess he has gotten a little bit nicer.

"I'll see what I can do." I replied and smiled up at him.

He returned it with a big grin.

"So where are we going to do the project?" I asked Edward in a curious tone.

"Follow me." He said and let go of my shoulder. I could feel heat from where his hand had touched my shoulder. Then, he turned around and started walking straight down the hallway.

I followed him and after a couple of seconds of walking down the hallway Edward turned to his right and stopped outside of a door. I could hear the music that I had heard from earlier.

Edward reached for the doorknob and was about to open it, but he turned around and looked at me.

"This is my room." He said with a nervous expression on his face. With that he turned back to face the door and opened it.

I was in shock. The room was so nice and clean. The colors of the room consisted of black, white and gold. The sheets of his bed where black, the main carpet on the floor was white and so were the walls. There was a black couch against the wall right of the door. Then on the wall farthest away from the door there was a huge glass window. On the wall opposite of the bed was a wooden desk and next to that there was a big stereo, where the music was coming from.

"Okay so do you have the supplies to make the elevator?" I asked in a curious and hopeful voice.

If he didn't have the supplies then we would have to go out to a Home Depot or something. We didn't really have time for that because we needed that time to do the calculation for acceleration and force.

"Yeah, it's right over here." He said and went over to his desk and pulled out a cardboard box that had string, a weight, wood and a small empty can of peaches and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Where do you want to build it?" I asked having to shout a little over the music. A song that included a lot of shouting had come on.

"What?" Edward asked back and put his hand behind his ear, showing that he wouldn't hear what I was saying.

"I said, where do you want to build the elevator?" I repeated.

"What?" he asked again.

I huffed and went over to the stereo and looked for the off switch. Ugh! Why does there have to be so many buttons on this thing? I kept looking, when I found it I pressed it and the music stopped. Ahh. Blissful silence. Now he will be able to hear me and I wont have to repeat it a million times.

"Hey!" I heard a few seconds after the silence. "Bella, you can't just go and turn off someone's stereo without their permission." Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"What? You couldn't hear me and I had to repeat it a million times. Well, not a million, but a lot. And I don't really like… Anyways, what I was trying to say is that where would you like to build the elevator?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I was annoyed because he was annoyed that I had unplugged his stereo for his benefit.

"Bella you can't do that." Edward said in a frustrated tone.

"Ugh!" I sighed in annoyance. I almost thought he was beginning to be nice like he was where I first met him. I guess I was wrong.

Then I went over to his bed and sat down.

"Lets build it on the floor." I said because if I had to repeat my question again I was going to get very mad.

"Okay, do you have the schematic design?" Edward asked in a soft voice.

**(A/N: A schematic design is a picture of how the model (in this case an elevator) will be built and how it will work. This might not be what it is called, but this is what my science teacher called it when I did this project.)**

"Yes I do." I said and swung my backpack off my shoulder and onto my lap. I opened it and took out our schematic design. I handed it to Edward.

He looked at it for a minute then looked up at me.

"Why don't we get started?" Edward asked.

" 'Kay." I said and went over to the cardboard box with everything that we needed in it.

I started to pull out pieces of wood in silence, when I heard Edward whisper something.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Edward said and went to look down at the sheet of paper with our design for how to build the elevator on it.

"Edward, what did you say?" I asked in an irritated and curious tone.

"Nothing." He said and came over to the box to pull out some wood glue and other stuff.

"Edward." I said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, I said I was sorry. You know about earlier." Edward admitted.

"Apology accepted." I said and right after that I heard Edward let out a big sigh.

"I'm going to go turn on the music." Edward said.

I gave him an irritated look.

"The volume wont be so high." Edward tried to reason.

"Fine." I said in a sigh.

Edward got up and went to the stereo and turned on some music. It was classical music. Once it started I recognized it immediately. It was Clair De Lune by Debussy.

"Clair De Lune." I said and smiled to myself as I remembered the period of time when my mom had an obsession with classical music. She used to play it in the house all the time.

"Oh you know Debussy?" Edward asked with an amused smile oh his face.

"I only know my favorites." I answered.

"It's my favorite too." Edward said and smiled at me. Then we started building our elevator in silence while listening to his music.

Occasionally, when we were building Esme would come down and give us a big bowl of Kettle chips and some water.

Also when we were building we had to change some things to the model. We had to add two pulleys so that the weight wouldn't hit the egg in the peach can when it was coming down. Then the egg would be less likely to break.

Right now we were done building the elevator and we just had to test it out.

So Edward went up to get a raw egg from the kitchen. I sat on the floor and ate some chips and listened to the music. I didn't really get a chance to eat some when we were building because I didn't want to get stuff greasy and I really wanted to get building the elevator done.

It didn't take long for Edward to return. I heard him come down the stairs. More like run down from the sound of how fast his footsteps were going. He came into the room with a huge grin on his face and held up the egg.

"Got it." He said while breathing hard.

I nodded and tried not to laugh at how funny and sort of cute Edward looked while he was excited.

Edward sat down on the floor to fast and I heard a crack. Unfortunately, he sat down so fast that he managed to break the egg on himself.

That was so funny. His face was really something. He looked happy about a minute ago and then when he saw that he had broken the egg his smile turned into a frown really fast. He looked upset. He had raw egg all over him and cracked shell from the egg in his hand.

I really tried not to laugh, but a few laughs came out. He looked over at me and glared, but then frowned.

"Sorry. Let me help you with that." I said and went over to help him stand up. I stuck out my left hand because I didn't want his right hand to touch me. It had eggshell and raw egg all over it. He smiled up at me and took my left hand with his. Again I felt the spark when our hands touched each other. I tried to pull him up but I wasn't strong enough. I just ended up falling on him. I could feel the sparkly feeling through my body.

I was about to say sorry, but Edward interrupted me by laughing. He was laughing really loud. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and just let it out.

"Sorry." I said when we were done laughing.

"It's okay." Edward said while chuckling. I tried to stand up, but Edward put his are around my waist to keep me there.

"Edward?" I asked curious as to what he was doing.

"Bella I am the one who should be apologizing. I am so sorry. I have been a total jerk to you. In truth I don't care about being popular and Mike if it means that I can't talk to you anymore. It has been torture. Mike and those kids were always watching me. They wanted me to become popular so that they could use me to be popular. They said I couldn't talk to you and if I did they said that they would hurt you. And I couldn't let that happen. Bella, I really like you." Edward said with a pained expression on his face.

I started to cry. I always dreamed that Edward would say those words. And he just did. He is amazing he also saved me from getting hurt. How can I be mad at him?

Now that I look back, I remember seeing Mike and Edward talking. They were arguing about something. It seemed that Mike was pushing Edward into going to a party.

"Thank you Edward." I said and leaned down and kissed him. I gave him a really fierce kiss. I put all of my feelings for him into him. At first he didn't respond back because he was shocked, but then after a few seconds he started to respond.

We had to break away because we were out of breath. I leaned in closer and leant my forehead on his and whispered, "I really like you too."

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry." Edward said.

"Its okay, Edward." I said to him and smiled. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Edward smiled at me and said, "You have no idea how happy you have made me. I am the happiest guy on Earth right now." Edward told me.

"Edward I have liked you since the day I have met you." I admitted to him.

"Me too. It was so hard avoiding you." Edward said in a pained expression.

"Well now you don't have to." I said I a cheerful voice.

"Bella." Edward's voice became serious. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

Ahhh!!! I screamed inside my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." I said.

~*~

**Next Day (Monday)**

I am so happy. I can't wait to see Edward. Right now I was taking the bus to school. When I got there I waited on the benches of the courtyard and waited for Edward to come.

I decided to read so I took out Pride and Prejudice and started to read. I read for a while until I felt to arms snake around my waist. I jumped in surprise. I turned around and saw that it was Edward.

"Hey." I said and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said and kissed me right under my ear. Then he managed to lift me up while sitting in where I had sat and sat me on his lap.

I giggled it really tickled when he did that. "Do you have the elevator?" I asked.

"Yup." Edward said in a cheerful voice.

"Cullen!" We heard someone shout. It was the voice of someone I really hoped I would never hear again. It was Mike Newton. He came stomping over to where Edward and I were sitting.

"Yes?" Edward questioned Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike shouted. "I told you to not talk to her." Mike hissed.

"Well, sorry Mike, but you are just going to have to deal with it." Edward said in a serious tone.

"This is not over Cullen." Mike growled and turned to walk away. While he was turning he tripped over his shoelace and fell. Then he got up and shook off his clothes and stomped away.

When he was out of hearing distance Edward and I burst into fits of laughter.

Then the bell rung and we headed to Science class.

~*~

**Few Weeks have past**

It was a weekend and Edward and I were suppose to get a letter in the mail from the high school that we were going to. We both wanted to go to the same High School. It was around lunchtime and I went out to look in the mailbox. I took out the letters and scanned through them. Bill, bill, bill, bill, Bella Swan, bill. Wait what! Oh my gosh! It is here! Ahh! I have to go see Edward.

I went back into the house to get my bag and some stuff so that I could go to Edward's and open my letter with him. I was just about to go to the bus stop when I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to open the door it was Edward. He had an anxious expression on his face.

I looked at him more closely and saw the same envelope that I had gotten in his hands. I gestured for him to come in.

"Ready?" I asked and grabbed my letter from the kitchen counter.

"Okay open." Edward said and we both opened out letters at the same time.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Did you get?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah." Edward said with a big smile on his face.

I ran to him and hugged him and then kissed him. He kissed me back and we spent the rest of the day hanging out in my bedroom. When time came for Edward to leave we said goodbye and said we would see each other at school tomorrow. He gave me a goodnight kiss on my forehead and left.

~*~

**Next day at school**

I got to school and found out that Mike and his group of friends were not going to the school that Edward and I were going to. I waited for Edward for a few minutes and then I saw him getting out of his mom's car. I ran to Edward and told him the good news. He was so happy that he hugged me and lifted me up off the ground and spun me around.

Oh and did I mention that Edward and I got an A+ on our elevator project. Also when Alice, Rose and Angela found out that I was dating Edward they were shocked, but then were very happy for me when I told them what Edward had told me. They also had recently acquired boyfriends of their own. Alice had Jasper, Rose had Emmett and Angela had Ben. I was so happy for them. We all promised to keep in touch after eighth grade. I can't wait to go to High School with Edward.

**The End.**

**I really hope you liked it. What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. Review please.**

**-G : )**


End file.
